The Crow: Dark Vengeance
by austyn.allentaylor
Summary: Eric Draven was happily engaged to his fiancé, Shelly. They were set to marry until their car broke down on a stretching high way. Shelly became the target of a passing gang. They shot Eric, raped Shelly and then killed her. A crow, a super natural guide for the dead, brought Eric back for revenge. Now, Eric has become known as "The Crow".
1. Chapter 1

Humans die with age. They outlive their purpose. Whether god feels they should die, or any of god's creations feel that death is appropriate. The thing is, people don't die for the paper in their wallet, nor for the clothes on their back, nor because they owe money. Their time on Earth has finally come to an end. That's where I come in. People call me many names, Death, Satan, The Devil. But here in "Fun Town", I am simply known as the hand. I come from the shadows and steal the lives away from others. I reside in a hotel. It's a noisy hotel, everybody is screaming. There have been a lot of suicides in the hotel. At night I slip in an out, because I can manipulate the shadows. I just never know where I will end up.

November 27th, 1998. I was standing on the roof of a popular, mafia owned bar. I could see Cleary through the roof, but oddly only half of the ceiling I was able to see through. This must be a new power of mine. I watched as girls danced provocatively in front of four men on a couch: T-Bird, Fun Boy, Tin Tin, and Tom Tom. They looked like moths. Moths gathered around a dim yellow bulb. Yeah, that could work. I took a few steps back, and used by back legs to lunge. I landed on my feet, glass shattered around me.

"Look at you, like moths around a dim yellow bulb." Nailed it. All four of the men kept sitting, looking rather unamused. I reached behind me, behind the long black cloak and drew two samurai katanas.

"Get the freak!" I heard being shouted from behind me. 'Spin a one eighty degree spin, stab with both arms then spin back and jab both arms straight into tin tin.' My instincts buzzed in my ears. Quickly, I did exactly what I was told. Spinning on my heels I did my 180 and jabbed as soon as I had turned. I instantly got two guards right in the heart then pulled out. I spun the other way once more and extended my arms to Tin Tin, but he was too fast. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head jabbing into my rip cadge. Forcefully he began to push me towards the group of six guys waiting with steel pipes.

'Don't fight him, allow the shadows to do the work for you. Focus on calling a creature of the shadow.' I did just what my mind told me to do. I closed my eyes and allowed Tin Tin to take me. I might not have been able to physically see him, but he was there. Jumped in from the same hole in the roof I did. Tin Tin stopped and let me fall. I let my eyes open and saw him: He had a pale face, pale as the whitest ghost. His eyes were black, the same as his mouth. His hair was long, to his shoulders. He ws clad in all black and had a crow perched on his shoulder. "Caw! Caw!' The bird called. The creature I had summoned stood there with a chilling grin on his face. I could tell that he was thinking of ways to kill everybody in this bar.

Tin Tin turned his back to me and drew two bowie knifes from his trench coat. "Halloween was last month, bitch." Tin laughed and he flipped his dreads up and onto his back. The shadow creature let out a chuckle and took two steps forward. I could hear his boots click off the ground. Tin Tin extended his arm with a force and his knife went through the air towards the figure. The crow cawed once more. The figure grasped hold of the knife that went towards him. He grasped it hard enough that his crimson blood dripped onto the floor. With a laugh, he returned the knife to Tin Tin, the knife sinking into his chest. The knife sunk in on the opposite side of his heart, causing me to laugh. I wanted Tin Tin to suffer, feel pain for everything he has done. The figure leapt into the air. Keeping his knees bent the figure brought his fist down upon tin Tin's jaw, causing a crack to fill the silence in the room. To the left of them was a bar, and then a window. A large, long window spanning the inside perimeter of the club. The figure jumped up and kicked Tin Tin in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards into the bar. Grasping hold of Tin Tin's neck, the creature said something but I couldn't hear anything except for the blasting of dubstep mixed with crunk music.

Tin Tin was out the window, and I got to my feet. I picked my katana back into both of my hands and heard 'Attack them'. That was the simplest of commands, but I could do that. 'Kill them.' I swung my sword towards the hanging light overhead, decapitating a guard while I do so. I looked over my shoulder and saw the three remaining men were gone. 'Fair Enough.' The voice said to me. 'Finish Them.'The figure I had summoned stepped away from the window and watched the fight from the distance, watching me as I decapitate arms and legs instead of blocking.

The Crow: A Dark Vengeance

Eric Draven was happily engaged to his fiancé, Shelly. They were set to marry until their car broke down on a stretching high way. Shelly became the target of a passing gang. They shot Eric, raped Shelly and then killed her. A crow, a super natural guide for the dead, brought Eric back for revenge. Now, Eric has become known as "The Crow".

Eric shoved his hands in his pockets and flicked his hair over his shoulders using a strong cock of his head. He sighed as he walked down the high way that it happened on, her screams filled his head.

"Caw!" The black bird on his shoulder shouted.

"I know, this was where it all happened." Eric let out as he saw the events play out in his head. It was the darkest night of his life. Then again, it was the last real night of his life. "I wish I could just forget it all happened. It felt like yesterday you know."

"Caw!"

Eric shrugged and looked down at his feet. "I have killed one of her killers. The one they call 'Tin Tin'. There was another man there, though. He seemed he wanted to help me. Why though? That's my biggest question. Isn't it everyone afraid of the same question? _Why does the world spin? Why do people murder each other? Why are we here?" _ There was a loud hum and a buzz from overhead. Eric looked up at he saw a flat looking aircraft, the wingspan length of a mac truck trailer that were tilted. That's what it looked like. Two wings painted jet black. He saw two hatches on the wings open slowly and begin to spray an odd gas down on a town nearby.

Eric Draven felt a vengeance in his heart. He looked at the Crow, the crow looked back. Suddenly Eric was smoke around the Crow, and the Crow was heading towards the air craft. The Crow flapped it's wings over top of the air craft, hovering just a foot over it. The smoke took the form of Eric as he landed on top of it. He looked around but saw no cock pit, nor windows. He did, however, see a hatch in the center of the air craft. He grasped hold of the hatch and began to pull with an immense force. He ripped the hatch off and jumped down inside. He had to duck to not hit his head. He saw four people whom looked like they were modern ninjas (Snake Eyes from GI Joe) and they were all carrying bombs, holding them above another hatch. Eric blinked, not being able to intake all this information.

"Caw!" Eric came back to reality. He grasped one of the bombs and effortlessly jumped up and out of the hatch. He landed on the wing. He raised the bomb up over his head and slammed it down into the hatch, The explosion from the bomb set off all the other bombs, lighting the plane ablaze and sending Eric flying.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" The days I spend in my room in the hotel couldn't get any better. I always wake up, the nice hotel staff always puts a tray of powdered eggs and soy bacon, along with a glass of orange juice in my room just in front of the large lead door. I never knew why the doors were lead, maybe so the guests who came as a couple don't get disturbed. /span/p 


End file.
